Professor Layton and the Dragon Gem
by HLHaynes
Summary: A shy teenage girl wakes up in an unfamiliar place with no recollection of the past fifteen years of her life. With the help of Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Professor Sycamore, she will embark on a quest and discover that this world may contain magic.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke on a soft, red-orange couch. My head hurt. I sat up slowly and looked around. I appeared to be in some sort of office. It smelled like Tea. I liked the smell of tea, but it always tasted like dirt to me. There was a table in the middle of the room. It had a green apple on it. There were cupboards and shelves filled with artifacts, maps and scrolls. There was a desk next to a window in one corner. In the opposite corner there was a oak door.

A voice behind me made me jump. "Professor! She's awake!" It was the voice of a little boy, maybe ten or twelve. I knew that voice, but I couldn't quite put my foot on it.

In front of me, now stood a tall man wearing an orange shirt, a black suit jacket, and black pants. A tall top hat crowned his head atop his light brown hair. Next to him stood a small boy in a blue jacket and brown shorts.

"Now Luke," said the tall man. His voice was deep and smooth like dark chocolate. "Not so loud, your scaring her."

I remained silent; I wasn't sure what was going on, and I had no idea how to react. As a matter of fact I had no idea who I was, or any recollection of... well pretty much anything.

"Now," the top hatted man said kneeling down so that he was at eye level with me. "What is your name?" I thought for a moment. What was my name? How old was I? I couldn't recall any of my personal information. "Um... I.. I can't remember... anything." I murmured. The pain in my head was starting to grow. I was beginning to feel flustered. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, dear, it's worse than I thought." Mused the tall man.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Asked Luke, the boy in blue.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah yes, introductions. I am Professor Hershel Layton, and this is-"

"Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice!" Interrupted Luke. I thought Luke was the most adorable

apprentice I had ever seen. I wouldn't mind having an apprentice like him, just so long as it didn't get annoying.

"Nice to meet you" I said, shaking their hands.

"Would you like some tea?" Offered the the Professor.

"No thanks" I said shyly.

"I'll have some tea, Professor!" Luke said with energy.

I was thinking hard on what could have happened to make me lose my memories. And, how I could have ended up here...

"Where are we?"

Layton and Luke looked up from their tea.

"We're in London, England."

"How did I get here?" I felt like I was asking too many questions.

"Now that's an interesting story." Said Layton matter-of-factly.

I sat on the couch in Professor Layton's office thinking hard on what he just told me and why my memories were lost. Layton had said that he and Luke had found me unconscious in a forest. I was brought here. I had a small backpack with me but it was empty. Or was it? I looked at the pink bag. Nope, it was empty and I'm stupid. I saw a pen and a notepad on the table next to me, I picked up the pen and did a few experimental doodles. What started as a few squiggly lines grew into a beautiful rose. I started to remember things. Like the things I like to draw. Images rushed through my mind of my previous masterpieces. My hands were shaking as I began to feverishly sketch on the notepad. I had covered three of the notepad's small pages with drawings when my muse suddenly left me. I sat back and looked over the drawings. They were all very good except where the pen smudged in places. The side of my right hand was smudged with the black ink too.

Suddenly, CRASH! Someone ninja-kicked through the window. Glass shards slid across the floor, and the intruder landed with cat-like grace on all-fours. Their eyes fell on me. Uh-oh. The intruder was fast. Before I could react, she grabbed me from behind, wrapped her left arm over my mouth preventing me from calling for help. With her right, she twisted my hands behind my back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. My hands were tied behind my back. The rope was tied tight, but my wrists are so skinny that I slipped them out easily. A heavy metal door opened on the other side of the room. My assailant walked in silhouetted against the light filling the door frame. I could tell by my her silhouette that she had long bushy hair. That must be impossible to brush in the mornings, I thought to myself. She walked slowly toward me, and her full appearance came into view. Along with her brown bushy hair, she had cold dark eyes, and a pleased, cruel smile on her face. But, what I thought was most interesting was her outfit. In short it was amazing and stylish, I really liked her taste in clothing. She wore a vivd yellow suit over a white dress shirt, tied at the waist with a dark brown belt. Her kaki pant legs were tucked into her sleek black boots, giving her a slightly professional and clean cut look, which matched perfectly with her salmon-colored bow tie.

Why did everyone here seem so familiar? "Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'll be asking the questions miss" she said in a condescending voice that made me feel small and weak.

She paced in front of me for a little bit like she was contemplating what to say next. She stopped in front of me, "who are you," she leaned in so that her cold eyes met mine. I cringed back closing my eyes so I didn't have to look into hers.

I didn't answer her. Instead I cowered against the wall. She stamped her foot. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

I tried organizing my thoughts. She didn't know that my hands were untied, but that wasn't much advantage. Even if I took her by surprise she would pummel me. I didn't see much choice in the matter. I could try answering her question, except I didn't even know the answer. I had to make a break for the open door.

I ran. Of course I wasn't fast enough. She spun around and her sleek black boot made contact with my left side. I skidded across the floor. The wind was knocked out of me. I gasped for breath, I tried to get up and run again, but my captor pinned me down with her foot.

"Ha!" She said with triumph. "You'll have to try harder than that!"

I struggled to get up. Her heel dug into my back.

"Emmy," said some one else now silhouetted in the doorway, "I wish you wouldn't interrogate people like this."

"But," Emmy protested, "How are we supposed to find out about the Dragon Gem if we don't-"

"Find out about the what now?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Don't play dumb," she said digging her heel further into my back.

"Emmy, let the poor girl go" said the man in the doormat exasperatedly.

Emmy grudgingly removed her foot from my back and I sat up. The man in the doorway walked up to me and offered his hand to help me up.

"My name is Desmond Sycamore," he said, "Sorry about Emmy she can be... very... excitable."

"Nice to meet you," I said, "What's the Dragon Gem?"

"The Dragon Gem is complicated to explain. Mostly because no one knows for sure what exactly it does. The legends say that it holds the power to destroy the world. They also say it has the incredible power to heal people and raise the dead. The truth behind these legends has yet to be discovered, however."

"So why do you want it?" I questioned Desmond.

"Well I-"

"That's none of your business" Emmy cut in.

"But if you want me to cooperate I need to know your goals." I said.

"Not necessarily," said Emmy through gritted teeth, " We could just force it out of you, I know ways"

"Oookay, Emmy, how about you leave." Desmond suggested sarcastically.

"I will do no such thing." Replied Emmy. "That girl has information and I'm not leaving 'till I get it." She folded her hands indignantly.

I shook my head. "But what makes you think that I have information? I have absolutely no memory."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How do we know your not lying?" Said Emmy suspiciously.

"Ummm..." I was not sure how to respond to this. How was I to prove something like that? "Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt?" Emmy's expression showed that that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"I think we can believe her, Emmy" said Desmond.

They stared each other down for a while until finally Emmy gave up. She left the room swiftly and quietly with an air of cattiness.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." Said Desmond

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me" I said pleasantly.

"I think she's in a bad mood today" Desmond smiled. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Nah I'm fine" that was kind of a lie because she had previously knocked the wind out of me. I was probably going to have a bruise there for a while.

"So where do you think the Dragon Gem is?" I asked.

"Ah, that is the one thing we don't know." Professor Sycamore said sounding disappointed.

"Maybe I can help," I said tentatively "It does sound kind of fun."

"That would be nice of you, but good luck finding anything."

He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

We spent almost three hours pouring over notes and book trying to find a hint as to where the Gem might be. But it was no use. All of the legends and proofs of its existence were very vague.

"What makes you think that this thing exists anyway?" I asked, frustratedly slamming a book shut.

Desmond looked up from his research. "Do you want to take a break?"

I sighed. "It is pretty close to lunch time, I could do with some food." I said hopefully.

Desmond smiled, "I guess I could eat too. Do you want to go out to eat?"

I nodded. Then I said "Maybe we should invite Emmy too?"

"Are you sure? We could go without her."

I shook my head. "I don't want to be on her bad side any more than I already am."

Emmy walked into the room and slammed the door behind her. "What makes you think you're on my bad side?" She spat.

"Emmy you tied her up and tried to force information out of her, information that she didn't even have!" Professor Sycamore said.

"Oh, that's ok I-" I started to say.

"She has the info, I know she does!" Emmy argued.

"What makes you think that she has that information?"

"I- I just do!"

"You can't just kidnap someone based on a hunch!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Excuse me?"

"How many girls did you kidnap when you worked with Oswald Whistler?"

"That was different!"

"How? How was that any different?!"

"It- It just was. ok?"

I let the argument continue for a while as it was very interesting. But when it looked like it was about to turn violent I decided to intervene.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at me. "How about we just go to, like Olive Garden or something?" They just kept staring at me for a while, and then Emmy said "I haven't been there in forever! It sounds fun!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! What do you say Sycamore? Wanna go to Olive Garden?"

"Fine..."

I felt like I had not eaten in days. And for all I knew that was true. I had like five breadsticks, and an entire plate of ravioli. The tension between Emmy and Desmond faded away and we all were enjoying ourselves. Funny how food brings people together like that.

After lunch Emmy went for a walk and I decided to join her, because who doesn't love a little fresh air after eating too much Italian food. Plus it would be a great way to figure out what made her think I knew something about the Dragon Gem.

"So..." I said.

"Hmm?"

"How are things?"

"Uh, fine, I guess."

"Oh, um ok"

We walked in an awkward silence for a while. The birds chirped sweetly and the wind swayed through the trees. The world seemed to be very at peace.

Suddenly, we heard a large crash behind us. We turned to see what the deafening noise was. There was a huge black silhouette of a great winged beast against the late afternoon sun. It roared and spat fire into the air. Everyone around us went into a panic.

The huge scalene beast landed in front of us. A girl in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and a hood covering her face. Dismounted the dragon. She ran with amazing speed, came up behind me and held me in a head lock. I struggled against her but I was pretty much helpless. Lucky for me I had Emmy on my side this time. She ran in and gave the girl a good kick to the stomach, but the girl fought back. They went into a struggle, punching and kicking each other. Finally the mysterious girl freed herself from the fight and mounted the terrifying dragon and said "Let's go Ruby!" The dragon, Ruby, took flight. It's blue scales gleamed against the now setting sun.

"Are you ok?" Emmy asked. I realized that my hands were shaking

" I'm fine" I said. Still staring at the spot in the sky where the dragon had disappeared. I meant Emmy's eyes and smiled. "I'm glad that you were on my side this time."

Emmy giggled. "I- I'm sorry about earlier, but it's just..." Her voice faded away. There was a short silence.

"What's that?" I said pointing to something shiny I had spotted in Emmy's hand.

"Oh, it's a necklace," she held it up to show me, "I grabbed it off of that girl when we were fighting."

I looked at the necklace. It was a silver chain with a tree shaped pendant. On the front of the tree the name "Veronica" was etched. It looked like something else was once written on the back, but all that was left was the letter "S".

"Well," I said " at least we know her name"

"Not necessarily," Emmy responded, "That necklace might not be hers"

"Hmmmm" I stared at the necklace. "I can almost sense a sentimental value to it though."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know what I mean half the time I'm saying things."

Emmy shook her head with a smile. "You are a strange little girl. Maybe we should head back, Desmond will want to know about this."

I nodded and we headed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters recently. I've had really bad writer's block. So this chapter is pretty short, but I promise two long ones over Christmas break.**

"You won't BELIEVE what just happened!" Emmy yelled as we came inside.

Desmond came in carrying a book in his arm. "I heard." He said "It was on the news. Are you two ok?"

"Oh we're fine" I said cheerily, "Although I've noticed people keep trying to take me hostage. I'm going to end up being that video game character that everyone finds annoying because you have to keep saving them."

Emmy and Desmond both looked at me trying to process what I said because I said it really fast.

"Uh... What?" They said, almost in unison.

"Sorry I spout nonsense when I'm nervous." I said tapping my pointer fingers together and blushing. Emmy smiled and shook her head. "That dragon was pretty scary."

"It was soooooooo cool!" I said a little too loudly. "The thing had these great big flowing wings," I ran to the table and began sketching in the notebook that was there, "and this long majestic tail with these sort of fin things on the end, like on a sea serpent. It had a crest too that sort of became the spikes down its back. It had sort of ears too also like a sea serpent and- oh! You should have seen its eyes. They were crystal blue like on a husky, you know, the kind of eyes that stare into your very soul."

I finished drawing. My sketch was rough but definitely accurate.

"Wow," Emmy said. "That is amazing." She picked up the note book and looked at my smudgy rendition of the dragon. "That's really, really accurate. How did you remember that and draw it so fast."

"I don't know," I said "but I feel like I have drawn that before or something similar." I sat down, suddenly exhausted because my adrenaline left me. My head was starting to hurt.

"We found this necklace too." Said Emmy holding it up for Sycamore to see. He furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side. "Can I see it?" He reached for the shining silver pendant. Emmy handed it to him. He flipped it over and over in his hands examining every inch of it. He shook his head looking distraught.

"What's the matter " I asked him. He opened his mouth, he looked like he was trying to put his thoughts into words.

"It's just-" he muttered " it's just that this was the necklace that I... gave to my daughter."

"So your daughter's name was Veronica?" Emmy asked.

Desmond nodded.

"Could she have been the girl with the dragon?" I asked. Desmond shook his head solemnly. "She's dead." That statement sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh." I could not meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." I felt like my words sounded hollow. I was not sure what else I should say.

There was a knock at the door. Emmy opened it, and gasped. "Professor!"

"Emmy?" A very familiar voice came from the doorway. I got up from where I was sitting to see Professor Layton standing on the threshold accompanied by his little blue assistant, Luke, and a girl about my age in a pink dress and black boots that kind of reminded me of Emmy's. Her hair was tied up without a red ribbon.

"Hi Professor, hi Luke!" I said excitedly. They both looked at me in surprise.

"Where have you been?" Asked Luke.

"Here." I said plainly.

"But, how did you end up here?" He said.

"Uhm," I glanced at Emmy. "Long story."

Emmy smiled.

 **Also I have a divientart account I will be posting concept art and other story related art as well as random stuff. Go check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry the chapter is so short it's rather pathetic... Next week I promise the chapter will be really long, at least 1000 words.**

Desmond regarded Professor Layton with a cold glare. "Layton." He said.

"Des-Desmond" Layton sounded surprised. "I- I didn't expect to see you here."

Desmond raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same about you."

"Well, Luke, Flora, and I were investigating a rumor of a dragon attacking."

"Of course you were..." Desmond say irritably.

Emmy cut in. "So, what have you found out about this dragon attack, Professor?"

The Professor shook his head. "We haven't found out much. The people here have been... less than helpful."

"Yeah" Emmy agreed, "They are not very neighborly..."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" He said.

"As a matter of fact we do!"

"Oh?"

Emmy showed the Professor my drawing and continued to explain what happened. She didn't mention Veronica's necklace.

I watched Desmond, he was sitting quietly tuning the necklace over in his hands with a sullen expression. I wished there was something I could say. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him. He looked up from his hands an stared into my eyes. His expression looked like glass that might shatter at any moment. He inhaled like he was about to say something, but the words got lost. He looked back down at the necklace and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Do you think that she was the one riding the dragon that attacked us?" I asked.

He shook his head mournfully. "I wish it was, but I also don't want any false hope..."

"You know there is only one way to find out..." I said.

Desmond sighed. "I really do hate it when other people are right."

I was relived that his normal sarcastic air was returning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :) I have been busier than I thought that I would be over Christmas break. So, unfortunately this chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be. But,enjoy it anyway.**

Chasing down a magical creature that doesn't exist is harder than it looks. All we knew was the direction that it went in. It was way too far ahead of us to catch up with by that point. There were no other sightings of the dragon either.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked while doodling a dog on a piece of scrap paper.

I watched Desmond and Professor Layton pace back and forth, while Luke and Emmy brain stormed in note books. Flora sat next to me watching me draw. I looked down at my drawing. The cartoony dog smiled back at me. I gave it wings, and started adding shading to it and retracing over the the lines to give it a more polished look.

"What if we had a hunting dog chase it down?" Flora said, her high pitched voice making me jump.

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "Flora, I don't think there's a dog I the world that could track down something that elusive. It would have to be some sort of super dog."

"Oh..." Flora sounded a little disappointed.

"Wouldn't it be cool if something like that existed?" I said flipping the piece of scrap paper over to its blank side and starting a sketch of a super bionic dog.

Desmond stopped pacing. "Well... I had been working on a mechanical dog, but I haven't worked out all of the bugs yet. In theory it would be able to track down the dragon."

"Ooooooooh! That sounds cool!" I said "Can we see it?"

"Well, like I said, I haven't worked out all of the bugs."

"But would it be able to track down the dragon?" Emmy asked.

"In theory, yes. But, I'm not guaranteeing anything." Desmond responded.

The robotic dog was covered in a dirty white sheet surrounded by tools of all sorts. There were screwdrivers of all shapes and sizes and there were little scraps of metal strewn about. Desmond tore the sheet off of very dramatically, making sure that it flowed majestically through the air. The sheet revealed, sitting there on the wooden desk, a beautiful and adorable mechanical masterpiece.

"I call her Prototype Beta!" Desmond announced prouder.

Emmy giggled. "Her? You gave it a gender?"

"Wow," I said in awe. "That's really cool! How does it work?"

"For the most part, she's controlled remotely." Desmond held up a remote. It had a small keyboard and screen on it. He pressed a green button and Prototype Beta began to stir. Lights in her eyes turned on and she emitted a quiet humming sound. Everyone stared at her. She looked at them and cocked her head to the side swishing her long flowing tail back and forth.

"She's so real," Luke marveled reaching his hand out to gently stroke Beta's golden fur. Beta nuzzled his hand in response. Luke smiled "You programmed her very well."

"Well, I did research dogs and study their mannerisms." Desmond said. "It was fun."

"Ha!" Emmy said "I didn't even know that the word fun was in you vocabulary, Desmond."

"Oh, Emmeline, you're so funny." Desmond responded with harsh sarcasm.

Emmy gave him an angry look. She folded her arms.

"Oookay..." I said trying to avoid another argument between the two again. "How about we find the dragon now?" I asked.

"Right!" Desmond said typing commands on Prototype Beta's remote control.

Beta sprang into life. She perked her ears up. And looked around the room.

"What's she doing?" Flora asked quietly.

"She's scanning the environment for any traces of the dragon's DNA." Desmond said matter-of-factly.

Beta flicked her tail back and forth intently like a cat waiting to pounce. Finally, her scan was complete. She barked a little robotic bark. And moved briskly out the door. We all followed her to the center of town and continued down the street in what we hope was the direction that the dragon had gone.

We walked for a very long time. Eventually, we reached what looked like a small camp. There was a little tent and a fire pit filled with slightly charred logs and small twigs and other kindling. And, tied up to a large tree with a thick chain was the elusive crystal blue dragon that we had been searching eagerly for.

The dragon cocked her head to the side and sniffed the air when she was alerted to our presence. She emitted a quiet growl.

"Luke, do you understand what it's saying?" Professor Layton asked.

Luke was silent for a second while he worked out the dragon's language in his head. "I can understand it a little bit." He remarked. "She just said something along the lines of 'Hi!'"

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Grrrrr." She growled at me.

"Uh I wouldn't get to close to her if I were you." Luke warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She doesn't seem to like you very much."

"But why?

A voice behind me answered. "Because you're currently the only person between me and the Dragon Gem!"

I turned to see the girl was riding the dragon and tried to take me hostage earlier, but luckily then, Emmy was there to free me. Unfortunately, this time the dragon held everyone at bay while I was knocked unconscious and thrown on to the back of the dragon as we took off toward an unknown location.

 **Hey don't be afraid to leave a review for me. I have only been getting reviews from one user: Descole's Aprentice. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright things are slow coming. And I have exams soon. Ah well what can you do. I probably won't post for a couple weeks, but don't worry. I'm not dead. In the mean time go read some of the stories by Descole's Apprentice.**

I awoke very slowly. The sun glared in my eyes and I could see the silhouettes of trees against it. I sat up and looked around. I was in a small clearing in a thick forest. I looked down to see that I had been laying on a thick blue quilt-like blanket. With a shudder I realized that I was alone. I was alone in a thick dark forest. As the sun began to set, a freezing wind rustled through the trees pushing my hair into my face and over my eyes. It chilled me to the bone. There was something about it that made a feeling of unease settle over me. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't been in this situation before, or had I? My head ached as my brain tried to retrieve at least one small portion of a memory that might help me. But it was no use.

I sighed and stood up. I had to find some sod of shelter or materials for building a fire to survive the night. That's when I realized that I did not know the first thing about starting a fire. And the chances of me finding sufficient shelter were definitely slim. It was likely that I would have to build one myself. I gathered all of the logs and biggest tree branches that I could carry and formed them into a terrible little shelter that barely blocked out the wind. I tried to gather fuel and materials for a fire before it got dark. I spent the rest of the night huddled in the blue blanket try and failing again and again to light the fire.

I awoke the next morning cold and stiff from sleeping on the hard leafy ground. I wondered what had awoken me. I listened but there was no noise that would have done so. It was only when I sat up that I saw what had disturbed my slumber. It was the dragon rider. Her purple-streaked black hair contrasted greatly with the bright sunshine that was glinting off of it.

"H'lo." She said quietly.

"What the heck do you want from me? Who are you!?" I said exasperated and frustrated from lack of sleep.

"I'm 'V'! That's what everyone calls me." She said plainly.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Why do you need to know?" She said eying me angrily.

My mind suddenly turned to the necklace Emmy had found earlier. The name on it was Veronica. That starts with a "V", my brain triumphantly concluded. I did not think that I was going to be able to confirm my theory; it seemed like I had struck a nerve with the subject of her name.

I stared at the ground for a little bit. I was waiting for her to say something else, but she did not. "Why did you dump me in the middle of the woods?" I asked.

She looked at me. She shook her head. "I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No, I'm stranded here too."

"Well who did that?"

She sighed. "It was my EX-boyfriend!" She emphasized the word "ex."

"Oh!" I said; that was not the answer that I was expecting. "Where's your dragon?"

"He took her too." V sighed.

"So are we stuck here?"

She shook her head. "We're just going to have to walk to Dragon Haven."

"Dragon Haven!?" I said excitedly. "That sounds cool."

"Yeah, c'mon." She motioned for me to follow. And I did.

It was a long day of walking. I was sure I had never walked so far in my life. By the time the sun was beginning to set. My legs were burning. We sat down on a boulder for a break.

"Soooooooo," I said. "What is this Dragon Gem I keep hearing about?"

V looked at me a little confused. "You can't tell me that you don't know."

"But I don't, although lots of people seem convinced that I do.

"That's because you should."

"It might have something to do with my amnesia." I was getting tired of mentioning and explaining this to people.

"Yeah that would do it." She sat pensively for a moment and then said "we need to get your memory back or Dragon Haven is toast."

I thought on this. "Why? What's going to happen?"

"We're not entirely sure which is why we need you."

"Me?"

She nodded.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Well you see, there was, in ancient times, a mysterious prophet...uh... It's a long story, but in short you are the prophet."

 **Also I'm sorry/not sorry for that cliffhanger ^_^ you're just gonna have to wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay exams are over. They completely fried my brain. So here is the next chapter enjoy (or else)**

It was a lot to take in. I tried to process what V had just told me. "But how...how can I be...?"

V shook her head "How could you not be the prophet?"

"Well I guess it is a possibility, but it seems kind of... I don't know... far-fetched."

She looked down at the grass, thinking for a moment. She looked into my eyes trying to read my emotions. Her eyes were purple. I stared back transfixed by them.

"Your eyes are purple." I said.

She blinked at me. I had broken her concentration.

"Yes, yes they are."

"I've never seen that before, it's cool." I said.

"I have my mother's eyes, I think..." Her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Huh?-oh nothing. Never mind."

I started kicking my feet and letting my heels bounce off the boulder. I watched them swing back and forth at a steady pace like a conductor's hands. I began to tap my fingers on the boulder and I had the urge to draw something, but there was no paper or pencil available. I slid off the side of the boulder impatiently.

"We should really get moving..."

"Right!" V agreed also sliding off the boulder.

We walked in silence. The forest seemed to be getting thinker and my eyes were sick of looking at trees. Suddenly something caught my attention. It was there, in the corner of my eye, a golden glint, just for a second. We both stopped when we heard a rustling come from the surrounding foliage. V and I looked at each other. Then stared in the direction of the unidentified noise. A bush shivered and out leaped Prototype Beta!

Beta ran to me, her tail swishing furiously. She walked circles around me triumphantly.

"Hi girl." I crouched down to pet her. She nuzzled my hand. As she did so she dropped something into it. It was small and metal. I looked down at my palm. It was the necklace. The sun's light dimly reflected off of it. I furrowed my brow. Why would Desmond have sent Beta with Veronica's necklace?

Beta cautiously approached V. V looked down at her. "This thing is creepy." She decided.

I looked at her in confusion. "How can you say that? She's adorable!"

I pocketed the necklace. V knelt down apprehensively and gently stroked the top of Beta's head. "It's just weird. She's...almost too real."

"I guess..." I said.

We walked, Prototype Beta followed close behind, scanning the environment for squirrels and chasing after them. The trees shook and a distant roar sounded. A red dragon landed right in front of us. It had huge, demonic looking wings that spread far over the trees. Someone slid down its back and off its tail. I watched as she and V ran to hug each other.

"What happened to you V!?" Asked the stranger.

"We were ambushed!" V glanced at me.

"Did yuh see who?" The newcomer had the slightest hint of a southern accent.

V looked down debating whether or not to tell the truth. After a second she sighed. "It was Zach."

"Ha! I knew it! I knew he was no good-" she stopped when she saw V's expression. "Aw c'mon V don't give me that look. It was true an' we both know it!"

"Jem, that's not relevant right now." V folded her arms.

"Don't you change the subject." Jem complained.

"We have more important things to worry about right now." V gestured towards me.

"Oh hiya there!" Jem greeted me with a smile.

"Oh hi." I shyly responded.

"So you're the prophet." Jem inquired.

"So I'm told."

Jem looked at V. "We are this much closer to the Dragon Gem."

"Speaking of which," I piped up, "I still have no idea what that is."

"Really?" Jem asked.

"Not a clue. I have no solid facts." I said.

Jem sat down. "Pull up some grass and let me explain..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Once many years ago a small dragon was wandering lost and hurt in the forest, and a young boy with extraordinary powers healed his wounds. They soon became great friends. The boy and the dragon spent all their time together; soon everyone in the boy's village came too love the dragon too. The time came when the dragon had to leave, but he promised that he would always be watching over the boys village. Years later, long after the boy had grown old and died peacefully, a race of robots attacked the village. The great dragon used his strength to defeat them. Unfortunately the village was destroyed, and the great dragon died. Before he breathed his last breath he promised the villagers that one of his descendants would one day save them again from another great tragedy. After that, in honor of his valiant effort the villagers built a statue of the dragon. For the statue's eye they used a glowing stone that was said to contain the power to keep the village safe. But now, that stone, the Dragon Gem, has gone missing. Presumably stolen."

Jem finished the grave story. I had hung on every word with my chin resting in my hand.

"But how is me being here supposed to bring you closer to the Dragon Gem?" I inquired.

"The Legend of the Dragon Gem was written by you." Said Jem.

"Right," I said "because I am the prophet."

"Exactly, so you should know where the Dragon Gem is."

I thought for a moment. "But I don't know where it is!"

Prototype Beta trotted up to me and dropped a twig into my lap. I threw it for her. She chased after it.

"You gotta know something."

I let my mind wander, searching for an answer. Beta brought the twig back for me to throw it again. As I tossed it a sudden thought popped into my head. It was just one word: "Ambrosia"

"What?"

I realized that I had been thinking out loud. "Oh, I don't know, it just kind of popped into my head."

"Is it a place?!" Asked V.

"I'm not sure."

"It sounds familiar." She said pensively.

 **Not entirely sure how often I will be updating this story. It's the second half of the school year and the teachers have started to pile the homework on. Sigh. I still will update as often as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have been working on using more adjectives. This chapter is kinda short but I am trying to up my writing quality. Thanks to my lit teacher Mr. Miller.**

Flora's POV

It was raining. I never much cared for the rain. It pattered hard against the ground outside as I stared quietly out of the hotel room window. The streaks from the rain deformed and warped the shadowy shapes of buildings on the rain-soaked street.

As I watch the drops crawl their way down the pane, I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye. A silent shadow sped it's way around a corner and out of sight. I squinted at the point that the shadow had vanished. Waiting for it to return.

CRACK! A lightning bolt cut through the inky night sky. I jumped back from the window, startled by the jagged flash of light. I blinked rapidly trying to remove the afterimage from my eyes.

I heard the door squeak. I turned around only to see no one there. Just the door standing ajar. I walked over to it and tentatively looked out in to the hall. There was nobody there either. I shut the door and scanned the room for any sign of an intruder. I breathed short scared breaths. I saw the plant in the corner of the room rustle, and I cautiously approached the potted leafy shrub. Suddenly, something small furry and black jumped from behind it. It latched on to my arm with sharp, thin teeth. The bizarre teddy-bear looking creature smiled menacingly at me, his glowing red eyes stared emptily into mine. I tried to scream but I could not. There was another bright white flash of lightning. I closed my eyes tight against the blinding light and the stabbing pain from the demonic creature still have gnawing my arm.

I felt the air change and the little fuzzy thing detached from my arm. When I opened my eyes, I was not in the hotel anymore. I was in a forest somewhere. Crickets chirped loudly and a cool breeze silently worked its way through the foliage. I looked down to see the red-eyed bear grinning at me, his smile spread clean across his grotesque face showing yellowing teeth as sharp as knives and pointy like needles. The odd creature stood on two legs before me beckoning, as though it wanted me to follow it.

I examined the bite marks on my stinging arm. They looked bad. They were bleeding and they had started to turn green. I felt like I would be sick if I looked at the teeth marks any longer. I let my arm fall to my side. The tar-colored anthropomorphic bear was still indicating for me to follow. Now I had a choice. Would I follow it or would I go off on my own and try to survive.


	11. Chapter 11

Flora's POV

A chill crawled its way down my spine as a bitter wind whipped across the shadowy leaves of the skeletal trees. I stared down at the small bear, black as pitch, in front of me. It had grown impatient with me, its small, velvety arms were folded as it tapped is little foot. Though its patience dwindled, the erie smile still spread clear across its inky face. I took a cautious step towards it. Dead leaves crunched like brittle bones beneath my foot. The bear unfolded its arms and started moving deeper into the woods. I followed after the miniature, ebony bear. Every once in awhile it would turn its head around to make sure that I was still following close behind.

I was hungry. It must have been around lunchtime, but the sky and surrounding trees were covered in a canopy of darkness. My arm began to throb where the slender, bloodthirsty beast had sunk in his tapered, thorny teeth. I stopped and looked at the imprint of its fangs across my arm. They looked worse than before. My forearm was a sickly chartreuse color. I flinched when I saw it and thought about finding some sort of bandage. But, I had no clue how and where I could find something to use.

I felt something tug on my dress. It was the bear. He grinned at me and motioned almost as if to say "we're almost there!" Almost where? I wondered. The small bear grinned and continued walking. I followed until finally we reached a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing there was a clawed hand carved out of a green-blue stone. It let off a soft warm glow that illuminated the surrounding trees. Placed gently in the stone hand was a glossy, gleaming, green gem to which the little raven colored bear was pointing.

"What is this?" I asked the grinning bear.

The bear did not respond. He just kept pointing at the emerald-colored jewel.

I took a step forward and gingerly reached my hand towards the luminous gem. Its mellow light reached across my arm as I moved it closer. I placed one finger on the gem and I felt a tingling in my hurt arm. When I looked at it, the bite marks were gone and my arm had returned to a healthy color.

I looked at the black bear. It grinned excitedly and reached both arms towards the gem indicating that I should do the same. Slowly, I reached out my now healed arm, and grabbed the gem in both hands. I felt the gem's light pulsing through me with a pure force. The empowering force felt both vicious and peaceful, and I felt welcome to anything could have ever dreamed of. A powerful gust of wind whistled through the trees. I felt the gem's power lift me into the air.

Then, it all stopped. The trees were gone and I was in a different place now. I looked around for something familiar, but not even the tiny little velvety bear was there any more. The sun set over the horizon, splashing the sky with vibrant purples and reds. The sky went dark except for the pale, ghastly glow of a waxing crescent moon.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have finally updated! HLHaynes is back in the game!**

I stared in awe at the large collection of colossal winged beasts. They were kept in stables much like horses.

"Won't they just burn down the stables? I asked Jem; I nervously glanced at a dragon's scaly muzzle. It puffed a thin layer of smoke through its nostrils. Jem smiled.

"They don't cause too much trouble," she said. " 'Cept that one might." She pointed out an amber-colored dragon on the end of the row of stalls. It bared sharp yellowing teeth that glistened threateningly in the slowly falling sun. It's spiked tail flicked furiously like an agitated cat's. And it's glassy purple-pupiled grey eyes gleamed with a threatening intelligence.

"That one's Zach's.

I nodded even though I still wasn't sure who Zach was.

"Ruby!" V broke into a run and hugged her dragon friend around her blue scaly snout. Ruby wagged her long thick tail like an excited dog. I smiled at how cute she was and slowly approached her with my hand outstretched to stroke her. Ruby was hesitant at first, but, after a nod from V, she moved her muzzle to my hand and allowed me to pet her. Her shimmering aqua scales felt smooth like glass. I could feel the hot breath from her nostrils as it made the air around it warp and wave.

"Y'know she's really pretty." I complimented.

"Thank you, Great Prophet."

I blushed at being called Great Prophet. The name just did not feel right to me. It made me feel different from everybody else and like I was more important.

"You know, I'm still not convinced about this "Great Prophet" thing." I said.

"Well what do you mean?" Asked V.

"I mean… Just think of it in my shoes. I have no memory. I haven't done anything special that I can remember. And suddenly I'm being treated like a known and royalty all that the same time! It's really stressful!"

"Oh!" V said stepping back from me, startled at my outburst. "I never thought of it like that… um are you okay?"

"I'm just really, really tired." I sighed.

"Y'all do look pretty, uh, run down, an' I reckon we all should get to bed."


	13. Chapter 13

That night I had a terrible dream.

It was pitch black. I reached out my hands trying to detect any surroundings in the impenetrable darkness. But it was no use. I was surrounded by a thick stew of nothingness. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up; I felt something watching me. Blind from the dark, I stumbled my way through the inky blackness. My feet made a clapping sound as my tennis shoes hit the smooth glassy floor.

My short scared breaths bounced off of nonexistent walls. Making it sound like I was in a small empty room, but the endless path I was running on said otherwise. As I kept running my surroundings changed. The world was gaining light and dull washed out colors. I was in a house. Specifically, it was a short carpeted hallway. There were two doors on either side of me and one more at the end of the hall.

My heart pounded against my rib cage. And I was sweating. I felt dizzy and could not stand any longer. I collapsed onto the floor and clutched the carpet fibers with my hands. The silence burned in my ears, making my head feel like it was going to explode. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hello?" A man's voice parroted back. It sounded deep, velvety-smooth and vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" I said finding it difficult to get the words out for my fear.

"Who are you?" The voice responded.

Suddenly my brain clicked. My brain told me "you've been here before!" Memories flashed before my eyes. I was in different places and the same voice copied my words.

That was when I knew that I was in a dream. I bolted and ran down a staircase that appeared behind me. I stumbled my way into what looked like a living room and onto a couch. I tried to scream but my voice would not work. I tried again, but the noise caught in my throat.

I was suddenly fed up with the familiar nightmare. My frustration, anger, and fear burst out of me all at once. I screamed in fury at the beast that was taunting me, "I don't care how much you scare me! I won't let you keep taunting me! I refuse to die!"

The was an impenetrable, ringing silence. Then, I heard the monster move its way down the hallway: the sound of two clawed, scalely feet making their way closer the the stairs and the heavy tail dragging limply behind, a dead weight.

I screamed "Wake up, Meghan, wake up!"

The last thing that I saw before I woke up was the monster's arm tipped with spindly claws and part of his triangular muzzle, complete with toothy grin, peak out from behind the wall.

A woke with a start breathing heavily. "Meghan…" I muttered "My name is Meghan."

 **By the way does anyone know what happened to all of Descole'sApprentice's fics?**


End file.
